The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for performing dynamic translation substitution based on real-time analysis of user language related activities.
Modern computing devices are able to display user interface menu names, operation instructions, help and warning messages, and other textual messages in a user defined language based on the user's preferred language setting specified by an environment setting. To facilitate such translations, the display menu names, instructions, help and warning messages, and the like, are provided in translation catalog files where the same textual message is provided in various catalog files, e.g., a catalog file for English, a catalog file for Spanish, a catalog file for Chinese, and the like. The settings of preferred languages for a user are static in nature and are typically specified by the user when initially configuring the operating system, application, or runtime environment.